Godfathers
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Malik never thought he would see Bakura again until someone they both known passed away. Leaving the said two to be possibly in charge of a bundle they didn't expect. They have a choice to let someone else take over or they will. Full summary inside, au


**Arashi: The first entry for Season 9 for the Yugioh Contest and first time to really try thiefshipping even if have ideas it never came around to it. I hope to have both Malik and Bakura in characters through out the fic. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

Pairings: Thiefshipping with a hint of others

Warnings: Au, Language, and hint of character deaths

Summary: Malik never thought he would see Bakura again until someone they both known passed away. Leaving the said two to be possibly in charge of a bundle they didn't expect. They have a choice to let someone else take over or they will. The decision has to be made in three hours and could they possibly rekindle their old relationship?

Godfathers

* * *

><p>Glaring across the table to find those eyes boring into him gets Malik Ishtar to feel rather uncomfortable to deal with Bakura. The one man he hasn't seen in years after their fumbling around in the bed sheets that means nothing to the jerk. Malik given his heart to Bakura but only for the other to use him and toss him to one side after seeing someone else usable for his gain. It took the man wearing a business suit to cough bring Malik out of his thoughts to see how somber he looks.<p>

"I'm here to speak with Malik Ishtar, Bakura Touzoku, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba about the possible custody of Atemu and Tea Mouto's son, Yugi." The man begins earning several reactions he didn't expect.

"What?""

"Where is he?"

"That bastard has a whelp?"

"Great...should have known Mouto would do something like this."

"Settle it down," The man interrupts earning several dark looks which he ignores continuing. "Mr. and Mrs. Mouto name their son with two sets of godparents. Malik Ishtar and Bakura Touzoku been Mr. Mouto's choice as Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba been Mrs. Mouto's choice as well. This leaves a problem that will take care of their pride and joy."

The four men in the room remain tense for several moments before the man continues as he takes a drink of water. "Who will take in the child? Personally I figure better off with someone else but they recommend you four and decide between yourselves. The four of you have three hours to decide who will take care of Yugi Mouto."

Malik watch the man leaves as many thoughts slip though his mind. How can it be possible for Atemu to be gone? He help him get over Bakura by convincing him to try to date other guys but still his mind will always go to Bakura. Despite everything the white hair man did to him his heart just yearns for him. He looks up finding Joey with tears in his eyes take a deep breath.

"I'm going to get a drink," The blond replies nodding to Malik then Bakura.

Seto rolling his eyes finding his puppy heading out away from him follows ignores Bakura and Malik ready to talk with the blond. So this has to happen but the main question remains on his mind. Who will be raising little Yugi? He easily catches up with the blond not realizing the tension between Touzoku and Ishtar can lead to sexual which he prefers not to be around personally.

* * *

><p>"It has been a while hasn't it Malik?" Bakura gruff out only to raise a brow at the dark glare Malik throws in his direction. Deep inside of him, his heart clench at the pain look in those purple eyes but ignores the twinge. Now isn't the time for past regrets.<p>

"It is," Malik answers vaguely then ignores the other man who just smirks at him.

He shivers as his hand trails up his arm then tilt his chin to look into those memorizing eyes of his. He searches in them finding they are still the same. Close and withholding emotion but he can still see the slight grief of losing a good companion. 'I've always been able to tell what's wrong with him. Ryou told me many times before that Bakura is most open with me besides Atemu and probably that mutt but it's hard to say with the latter.' Malik muse hazily trying to fight the blush forming on his cheek.

"I still have the touch," Bakura purrs huskily lips a few metes away from the smaller man.

"Stop it, Kura," Malik whispers pulling away from the touch as if it burns him.

Bakura stares coldly seeing Malik take a few unsteady breaths leaving him wondering. Did he really cause Malik to be like this? The platinum blond seems so strong that nothing would hurt him. So he gotten drunk and slept with some other people but it happen. Fear pulsing in his veins about being tied down to one person actually scared him to the point of him doing things he no longer does.

"So you're afraid?"

Lavender eyes glaring daggers at the white hair man as the smaller man snaps, "Yes I am! How couldn't I be when you hurt me to the point I'm not sure what to do about you? I wish to have another chance at our relationship but I don't know."

Bakura remains shellshock as the other continues, "Right now I'm more concern about what will happen to Yugi, Kura. He's all alone in this world and needs someone to take care of him."

"If we take care of that brat will you give me another chance to prove I change?" Bakura ask raising a brow at Malik's hopeful look.

"Yes it would help," The Egyptian replies nodding seeing both Joey and Seto coming back with grim expressions. "Have you two made your decision?"

"Yes the Mutt realize it may be best for you and Touzoku to raise Yugi since you both known Atemu since you three been children," Seto answers glancing at Joey who just nods.

"If you raise Yugi can I still see him?" Joey inquires softly only to find Malik grin at him.

"Of course you can still see him, Mutt." Malik answers teasingly getting Joey to return the smile, "How else will the little brat to have fun?"

"True," The blond respond thoughtfully the looks at the brunette. "Should we tell Devlin our answer, Moneybags?"

"I heard your conversation," Devlin said surprising the four men in the room as he walks in carrying a little toddler around two years old who gaze around with big round purple eyes.

"Mawik, Kuwa," the toddler calls out happy to see the two then spot Joey, "Joey!"

"Hey little guy," Joey murmurs ruffling the tri-color locks earning a laugh. "Be good for Bakura and Malik okay, Yugi?"

Yugi nods waving to Seto who just for a brief moment gives him a smile before both men left. He looks at the strange man holding him with some confusion before tears wells up in his eyes and ask, "Mama? Daddy?"

Malik chokes back a sob at the heartbreaking look in Yugi's face as he looks around realizing something is wrong. He goes over before the toddler could fuss whispering, "Little one they're no longer here. That's why you stayed with your great grandfather last night."

"No hewe?" The boy echoes tears subconsciously rolling down his cherubic cheeks before wailing out.

Bakura grabs his bag pulling out the Millennium puzzle stuff toy Atemu left at his apartment as a gift to his son from a trip in Egypt. He gruff out which doesn't bother the child since use to it since day one, "Here you go Yugi."

"Thank you," the child murmurs taking the toy while staying close to Malik not wanting to go back with that stranger.

"Your Daddy and mommy watching over you in heaven," Malik reassures the boy who looks at him in the eyes glad to see Yugi is holding on to the toy but tries to understand. "They love you so much. You'll be staying with Bakura and me. You get to see the rest of your parents' friends again soon."

"M'kay," The small boy murmurs once more figuring sleep would do.

Bakura rubs the small toddler's back gazing at Malik, "So we're going to be doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Become Yugi's parents," Bakura replies stoically only to have Malik nod.

"We are and that's final," Malik hiss as both men leave the office taking the first steps into a new life which they didn't expect to have. Raise a child and possibly restart their relationship will be some thing Bakura never thought he would do but to have Malik in his life he figures it be worth it in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Maybe I'll continue this type of theme for thiefshipping later down the road so for this it seems good. Please read and review<strong>


End file.
